Never Let You Go
by GeminiGirll
Summary: What if Esme dies in the fight with Victoria's newborn army and Edwards starts blaming Bella for it? He left Forks and nobody knows where he has gone. Bella again felt the hole in her heart and this time Jake is not with her to make her life better. Bella attempt suicide but life has different plans for her. There will be no imprinting on Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"You are the cause of her death Bella. You killed my mother." Edward's velvety soft voice was piercing my ears today. Every pain of this world was nothing in comparison to this pain he was giving me. His topaz eyes were boring into mine. I wanted to tell him that I didn't kill his mother. How could I kill a vampire? I was just a vulnerable human. I tried to save her. I didn't try to kill her. He tightens his grip on my hands. I was scared. I was scared of him. This was unbelievable… but this is the truth. I was scared of my love.

"I… I di-didn't kill her, Edward. How could I? I ran there to save her."

"Save her? He shouted at me throwing his hands in the air. "How the hell you were saving her, Bella? I told you not to leave this bloody hell place, but you are so stubborn. Your stubbornness caused her death Bella." My heart twitched and pain cursed it. Yes, I left the place, but I did it for Esme's sake. But yeah, I forgot I am a human.

"Ed- Edward… I am sorry." I wanted to speak more but I couldn't. Every thought, every word was tangled. His grip loosened from my hands. He didn't say anything and started to walk away with human speed. Shiver jolted down my spine. The fear of losing him assaulted me… again.

I ran towards him stumbling and falling but he didn't stop. "Edward, wait. Talk to me at least. Let me explain please, Edward." I blurted out. He stopped but didn't move to face me. I knew that I had hurt him but this was not my fault. He should know the truth; the truth of the death of Esme.

"Bella, everything is over. You had given me immense pain. I hate the moment when I fell for you… I hate the moment when I kissed you… I hate the moment when Esme called you her daughter… I hate every bit of our relationship." He retorted. My eyes widened with shock. His every word was venom coated. My eyes blurred. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He moved and our eyes met but he didn't come to wipe of my tears. His eyes were cold and emotionless. "Bella, everything is over now. We both are against nature and you saw what happened. You cheated me with that mutt. I know I left you in a miserable condition but that was for your good. I ignored that you love him too but what now? You kissed him when I am here for you? You escaped and came to see the fight." He moved in inhuman speed and groped my hands and added, "If you weren't out there, I would have saved Esme. I hate you Bella… I hate you."

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is just the prologue of this story. Tell me if you like it or not and if you want me to continue this story. This is my second story and my first one is still in process. Read it too :)**

**Please Review and tell me if i continue this story or not :) Your review means a lottttt to me :D**

**XxNikkixX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up sweating as Jake said I would be. He was right… as most of the times. It was bright; the rays of Sun were hurting my eyes. Jacob was snoring lightly in my ears, his arms still wrapped around me. The heat Jacob's body radiating was getting unbearable for me. I struggled to open the zipper of my sleeping bag but couldn't. My mere struggling make Jacob's arms tightened on me.

I looked at him. He looked so innocent and calm when he sleeps. Smile tucked my lips and I let my hands ran through his hair. I missed him. I missed my Jacob though he is still Jake but not the one I knew before. The bags under his eyes were clear sign of how exhausted he was due to all the fuss created by me. Well, it was not my fault but I was the reason of all this.

I struggled a bit more to reach the zipper but couldn't. I sighed and shook my head. I lifted my head… enough to see Edward sitting in the corner of the tent. He was calm but I could tell that he was sad.

"Little help?" I said smiling a bit.

"Sure. Do you want me to take off his arms?"

"Edward… just shift him a bit. I am going to have heat stroke."

He swiftly unzipped the zipper, abruptly moving. Jake's back made a thud sound with the cold floor and he fluttered his eyes open. I felt a huge amount of weight on me that my breath was caught in my lungs and suddenly the weight disappeared.

"Hey." I heard Jake's voice coming from the opposite side of the tent. He was sprawled against the pole of the tent.

"Edward you shouldn't have done that." I yelled at him and ran towards Jacob. I grabbed his shoulders and try to lift him up… as if that gonna help. "Jake are you alright?" My voice was panic stricken.

"Yeah Bells. I am perfect as always." He smiled and stood up on the balls of his feet. "Last night I didn't get the best sleep. I would still use your sleeping bag to get some." He yawned and stretched his arms making crack voices. I love the way when he does that. Edward never sleeps so I haven't got any chance to see him like this. Jacob moved and walked towards my sleeping bag. My eyes snapped to the cut on his back… which already started healing. A sudden pain jolted down my heart.

"Edward, say sorry to him." My voice came out snappier than I intended but I ignored it. He threw the person I love the second most and caused him pain.

"Bella, he almost choked you."

"He didn't do that willingly. You jerked him to the ground." Anger was forming in the eyes of Edward. He clenched his jaw and said, "Sorry, dog."

"No harm done." Jake said keeping the sarcasm in his tone. I sighed and crossed my arms against my chest. I love both of them and they never leave a single change to attempt murder on each other.

"Bella, I need to talk to Alice. I have to go." He was still furious. I knew I caused him pain but this time he was wrong. This nothing would be happened if he had never left me. I wouldn't have to take the help of Jake to fill the hole in my heart though he was not able to fill it completely but he at least fixed much to keep my survival going on. I didn't say anything to Edward. I knew whatever I would say make him sadder and right now this would be the last thing that I wanted.

I saw him from corner of my eyes unzipping tent. He gave me the last look and vanished from the site. I sighed and rubbed my arms. It wasn't as bad as the last night but it was still cold.

"You want me to wrap you again?" Jake said getting my attention.

"No, my space heater can have rest today. I am fine." I smiled at him. It's sometimes good to have your best friend around you and especially when he was not annoying you.

"Bells you may get cold, let me wrap you."

"No, I am fine Jake. This blanket will do wonders." I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me. I rubbed my palms to warm them up and suddenly two warm hands covered my hands. I looked up enough to see the bare chest of Jacob. I know all about werewolves and how hot they are… temperature hot, but I still wonder how they could not feel so much cold. "Jake you should wear something… it's still cold."

"I am fine, Bella. I don't feel much cold. It is actually soothing me." He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Bella, I love you."

"Jake, please don't start again. Please… I beg you. I love you too and you know that but I love Edward too." I freed my hands from his and crossed my arms across chest. The memories of Edward leaving me still haunt my mind. I was getting better… but I was still in pain. I was scared to lose him again. Damn, right now… I was scared to lose both of my boys. I begged Edward to stay with me but Jacob he is hard to convince.

A hot movement on my waist snapped me out of my reverie. Jake was hugging me from behind… for a moment I thought to jerk him away but something stopped me. His hands wandered my belly. He rubbed my navel with his thumb and snuggled his face under my neck. My heart skipped the beat when I realized where he was going. I pushed him away with all the power in me but he didn't move an inch. He tightens his grip and rolled me so I was facing him.

"Jake what the hell you think you are doing. Leave me." I yelled but it came out as a whisper. I struggled to get away from his grip.

"Bella, I know you love me. You are just not accepting it. Bella, he is a monster." Anger flushed every vein on my body. How he even dared to call him a monster.

"Jacob Black how the hell you can call him a monster? Did you forget your own existence?" I screamed making my throat ache. He groped my arms and moved me toward the wall of the tent.

"Now how can you say this Bella? He is the cause of my existence. I don't suck blood out of living beings to stay alive." He retorted. Back in days, if argument would get heated so much up Jacob would start shaking but I was amazed that he was as normal as before.

"He too didn't chose his life Jake and I love him. Leave me. You are hurting me." All the anger and rage in his eyes vanished.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't want to snap at you, but you just didn't listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you Jacob? You called my boyfriend a monster." All the anger in me started to spit out through my eyes. He let go me. I face palmed myself and sat on the sleeping bag. I felt the presence of Jacob beside me. He embraced my shoulders and started rubbing them.

"I am really sorry Bella. It's just I don't want you to die. He will kill you one day. I would never be able to see the blush on your face. I would never be able see you sleep and damn, you would never say my name again in your sleep." He sighed. I couldn't release my breath when he referred to my sleep talk. Edward was here and my sleep talk could be anything and the chances would be more of a worst.

"Wh- what I said last night?" I asked trying to keep my voice normal. Nervousness shook all over me. Jacob laughed and snuggled more closely to me.

"Nothing bad… you know. You keep saying my name and sometimes his too." He said the latter one with his jaw clenched.

"Uh… nothing bad, right?"

"Nah.. nothing bad." I sighed in relief. My sleep talking is something I never wanted to talk about. Jacob rubbed circles on my back soothing me. In spite of his doing so… depression took over me. What if I lose him in this battle? What if he would not be there for me when I would need a friend? I love him and this is not hidden.

"Bella breathe." I heard Jacobs's husky voice. I looked at him exhaling the breath that had stuck to my throat. He frowned and started rubbing my back. "Bella are you having problem in breathing?" He asked.

"No… no Jake it's not that. I… I… just…" I fought with my hazy thoughts to bring out the correct sentence for what I was thinking. "Jake, I don't want to lose you." His face blurred. He wept my tears from his thumb and made me lean towards him. I didn't stop him. Mere few minutes ago we were fighting and now the fear of losing him was eating me from inside. I was causing all this. I was giving pain to everyone.

"Bella, I will be fine. I am strong and I heal fast." He said and combed my hair from his fingers. I don't know what pinched me. The next moment I was sitting on his lap and hugged him with my all power. He hugged me back and moved his hand on my back and this time I didn't stopped him. He touched my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Bella, you know I love you and trust me I will be fine."

"Please don't go Jacob… I- I need yo- you." I was barely able to manage words in between my sobs. He again cleared my eyes from his thumb and nestled me towards his chest.

"Bella, trust me it would be fun. I will kill most of them, promise and will be back to you and see you sleep."

"No… Jacob. They are dange-" He cut me in between by placing his forefinger on my lips.

"Bella… I will be safe." I dropped the idea of convincing him again and again because I knew he would never listen to me and killing vampires would be his 'biggest fun'.

I lifted up my face and leaned toward him. Our lips were inches apart. "Bella, I love you so very much."

"I love you too, Jacob." He leaned a bit and our lips met. He trailed my lips from his tongue asking for the entrance. I parted my teeth and let him slid his tongue in. He deepened the kiss and grabbed my waist. I ran my hands through his hair. I knew I was wrong but I couldn't stop it. The heat of Jacob's body was reaching mine. I dig my nails into his chest and moaned. Suddenly, I was on the cold floor. I snapped my eyes open and saw Edward there.

"You, mutt." Edward snarled and threw him out of the tent.

**A/N: Thank you so very much for your encouraging reviews. I was thinking of not continuing it, but got six reviews, six followers and six follows. Haha I thing this story has a thing for six :p**

**Konohashinobi07, sabrinaz0406, fanchick, freddie789, mum2shane and zeldasweetness- Thank you so very much for following :)**

**Johana:- I am really sorry, but i didn't get what you reviewed :(, Konohashinobi07, twilightfanjm, Oaky Poky, shotgungirl2015 and anonymous guest: Thank you so very much for reviewing :D**

**chipnaddle1, Konohashinobi07, Nissa- Cullen, shotgungirl2015, Samantha dalton and zeldasweetness- Thank you so very much for makin this story yoy favourite :D**

**So, yes I am continuing this story and here is your first chapter **** Have fun reading. **

**Review, follow and favorite, it encourages me to write more.**

**XxNikkixX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"Edward." I yelled his name. From the bloody hell past two minutes; my boys were fighting... because of me. I hate the fact that I am a magnet to danger and bad luck. They both didn't stop. "Edward and Jacob if you didn't stop this moment… I swear… I... I will kill myself." Both of them stopped though I had no intention to kill myself but it was necessary to say this.

Edward swiftly embraced me in a hug. Guilt slapped me so hard that I couldn't control the mist forming in my eyes. In a damn way I cheated on my love. He hugged me and soothed my back. From the corner of my eyes I saw Jacob going to back side of the tent. He came out after few minutes wearing his jean cut shorts.

"Bella, why?" Edwards velvety voice played in my ears. He couldn't hide his disappointment from his voice which made me more hurt. I love Edward with all my heart… I love him more than a human could love.

"I… I don't know what happened." I tell the truth. I really don't know what happened. I love Jacob too and Edward knows this very well but this would still be called as cheating. I hate myself.

"No Bella, don't hate yourself. I love you so very much. I left you so vulnerable. I hate myself for leaving you like this."

"No Edward, please don't make me feel guiltier. I love you. It just happened. I don't know how. I knew whatever I am doing was wrong but I couldn't' stop myself. It's not his fault too." I blubbered out.

"Sh… Sh… Bella, its okay. I love you." He hugged me and placed his chin above my head. I shivered from the coldness of his body. Edward jerked away from me and looked apologetically in my eyes. A pang of pain attacked my heart. I shook my head and hugged him once again. "I love you Edward. I shivered because I was scared. I don't want you to get upset from me." I said. Well, my statement was partially correct. Yes… I was scared that Edward gets upset and would leave me and this time Jake would not be able to help me through this. I shivered due to cold too but I brushed it off.

"Baby, I love you so much. I hate myself for not giving you much love."

"No Edw-" Jake snarled and cut me in between. My cheeks went red of embarrassment. I forgot about his presence and knew that I upset him too. Whatever I do, my actions would make one of them sad. Edward unattached me from his grip and snarled at Jacob. He was smiling and I was sure that whatever he was thinking, it was making Edward mad. Suddenly he stopped and looked in his right side. I followed his gaze and saw Greek god… I mean Carlisle there.

"Edward, Alice wants to before the fight. She has to tell you something important and she said fight may start after half an hour."

"But, Carlisle I am with Bella. I can't leave her alone."

"Jacob is here and Seth too. Alice had something really important Edward. She didn't even tell me."

"But dad-" I cut off Edward in between by telling him to go. It took me hell five minutes to convince him that I will be fine. I was angry with Edward but right now after everything that happened I didn't want to fight with him. He get annoying overprotective and the thing that was pinching my heart was-

Edward had lost faith in me.

The way he said he can't leave me alone made me uncomfortable… so was Jake. I knew what Edward meant with that. Jacob wasn't forcing me to do anything; I was the one who started and now Edward doesn't want to leave me alone.

I wasn't able to figure out which thing was hurting me the most- Edward's behavior or my guiltiness.

"Bella." Carlisle voice played in my ears. I lifted my face up to see his… god like face. His beautiful honey kissed blond hair were mess right now. I dropped my gaze from him. I could feel the heat reaching up to my cheeks. This made me feel more terrible. I was in relationship with Edward and somehow I love my best friend too and now I couldn't take my eyes off of Carlisle.

"Bella you okay? I called your name three times but you didn't responded. Are you feeling dizzy? It's cold out here." My cheeks went red of embarrassment.

"I- I am sorry Dr. Cullen. It's just… just I am worried." I moved my hand to grab Edward's but except cold air nothing touched me. I frowned and looked around. I only saw Seth and Carlisle there.

"Uh… Where are Jacob and Edward?"

"Bella they left. You were in you deep thoughts, I guess." He smiled. His smile was thousands times better than Edwards or anyone who existed. I shyly smile and let my hair cover my face. I knew that I was blushing like hell.

"Let's go in or you will catch cold." He slid his hand on my waist and nudged me forward. His touch gave me shiver not because he was cold because… I don't know. "I am sorry." He murmured.

"Oh… no Dr. Cullen it's just I am worried about this fight. I am giving you a lot of pain." I said the truth. I feel terrible. I was the reason of this fight. These people have put their life on stake because of me. It was killing me from inside.

"No Bella. You are very precious to me… I- I mean to my son and my whole family. Ed- Edward loves you a lot and you are worth fighting for."

I was not sure if it was my hallucination giving me the weird feeling or it was real. Carlisle wasn't looking into my eyes. He was trying… pushing actually, himself to look everywhere but me.

"Dr. Cullen-" "Bella, call me Carlisle. We are friends right?"

His behavior was different today. Yeah he had definitely told me a lot of times to call him Carlisle, but today his eyes showed something different that I was not able to point at. I shrugged it off and smiled at him.

"Carlisle, I love Edward a lot and what happened was just… just something… I don't know. I love Jake too."

"I know, Isabella. When Edward left you we all were angry with him. He left you by all yourself. You were in vulnerable condition and Jake was the one who helped you in this. Edward is not angry with you, he is angry with himself."

I curled up and propped my chin onto my knees. The thought of Edward leaving me again was still haunting my mind. Not just Edward… I don't want to stay away from any of the Cullen. Emmet is just like my brother, Alice she is more than a sister to me. Esme who loves me more than my mother and Carlisle… Carlisle… I don't know. I just can't put him into any family relationship category. I tried so many times but again… I trailed off for relation with him.

"Carlisle, will you leave Forks too if Edward decides to… I mean… if he wants to stay away from me?" Shit… why did I asked this?

"Bella, I promise I will not leave you alone… not now… not never… if Edward wants to stay away from you it will be his decision. I will not leave Forks."

"Will other agree to you?"

He hesitated for a while and sighed. "Bella, something has happened between me and Esme." I snapped my eyes to him. What does he mean by something has happened?

"Is everything alright?"

"Bella, this is not the right time. Nothing bad has happened, but it is not even good. It is something that I too didn't know about; I came across these two days ago and everything changed."

Before I could ask him some more zipper of the tent screeched. Edward dusted snow from his black jacket and smiled… his crooked smile. This was weird that today his smile was not making my heart pound. He looked beautiful… but there was something missing in between us.

"Carlisle, it's time now."

My heart flipped. Victoria and her army were going to be here in anytime. I looked to Edward and then to Carlisle. I looked back and forth.

"Bella, I will be fine." I heard Carlisle sold voice. Confusion hit my mind. Why I was getting scared for Carlisle. He is my boyfriend's dad but this anxiety was not because of this… It was something else. It was strong… like a bond; the bond… which should be in between me and Edward… why I was feeling it with Carlisle.

"Bella, everything is going to be alright. We are strong and now pack is with us." Edward snuggled me closer to him. It felt wrong… why?

Did… did Jake imprinted on me?

My heart missed few beats with the imprinting thought. Everything was getting crystal clear. The urge to kiss him… but I was feeling bad after it. Doesn't imprint's feel good about it?

I lifted my face up enough to see…

Pain in Carlisle eyes? What? Why was he in pain? Maybe he knows that Jacob imprinted on me and… I shook all the thoughts of Edward leaving me again. If he left me… I wouldn't have any reason to live.

I saw Carlisle exiting the tent. A twinge of pain stabbed my heart. I was overwhelmed with emotions. Edward would hate me for this. Would he kill… no… no he can't… Jake is… is… my best friend… I will find another way… maybe I will find how to break the imprinting.

**A/N: Hey everyone. First of all a very good morning to all of you. I don't know what time is in your country. Its 10:15 AM here and its 11****th**** of June… which means… Happy b'day to me :D**

**So here goes your second chapter for Carlisle and Bella. Bella is so confused and sad **** I feel bad for her. What do you think? Tell me what you want next. Well I had already written a chapter, but give me some ideas and something so I can create new different things in this story **** Anddd…. Present for a birthday girl?**

**I want… ummm… umm… Favourites, follows and RIVIEWS?**

**Pleasee :D **

**XxNikkixX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I was struggling to calm down my weird thoughts for Carlisle, but nothing was helping me. Even a kiss… a passionate kiss that I shared with Edward… I imagined the face of Carlisle. It was killing me inside yet it didn't felt wrong. I was happy that Edward couldn't read my mind, if he could then… no… no… no. The mere thought of him leaving me again was nettling. The most annoying thing was it was not bothering me much. I was confused because if Jacob has imprinted on me then why Carlisle is all over my mind and if Jacob hasn't imprinted on me then why the spark is missing. My thoughts were juggling in between three men in my life.

I closed my eyes and a blonde man came. My lips turned up only to make frown on them. The blonde man was Carlisle… again.

"Bella, what happened?" My eyes snapped open to see Edward's face. I don't know what my expression was, but he looked concerned. So much concerned that he embraced me into a tight hug. He pressed him thumb on my right cheek and then realization hit me. I was crying and again not sure… why?

"It's gonna be fine, Bella." He promised misunderstanding the reason of my crying. I snuggled closer to him not letting him to doubt. He couldn't hear my thoughts but he was pretty much capable to reading my gestures. How could I tell him that I was scared for Carlisle? I didn't even register my thought when I heard Seth started to whimper. I shook all my thoughts of imprinting and… Carlisle. That was insane. Maybe I was getting nervous for him because he would be my future father-in-law. I flinched at this thought. Nausea covered me. I feel like to puke.

"How everything gonna be fine, Edward? Alice is so small. Esme is so motherly… she can't even fight properly. If anything happened to them because of me…" I trailed not even letting the thought cover my already nauseous mind. I spare my tongue to slip out Carlisle's name because I was somehow sure Edward knew more than me and when he saw me and Carlisle talk he was getting uncomfortable.

"That might be a problem… if someone were able to catch her." Edward chuckled snapping me out of my deliberation.

Seth whimpered again.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"He is just angry because he is stuck here with us. He is salivating to join them."

I growled in Seth's direction. Damn, he was just a kid apart from his big side and perfectly defined muscles. When I see him I don't see the big sand fur wolf; I see a fifteen year old boy. Already everyone has put their life on stake and the wish of Seth was driving me more insane. "The newborns have reached the end of the trail. They are splitting into the groups- as Alice said. Sam is himself doing a great job." I could feel my heart skipping few beats.

Suddenly, he looked down at me, "Breathe Bella." It was hard for me to do what he asked me to do. I could hear Seth's panting outside the tent. I kept my breaths at the same pace so I wouldn't hyperventilate.

Edward was continuously telling me what was going on. How they divided into two groups, but my mind and ear reluctantly shut their doors to any voice. All I could see was Carlisle's face. His intense look that he gave me. I felt myself calming down only to get panic stricken. Edward abruptly stood up making me slide a bit on the cold ground. I looked at him with pure confusion when he grabbed my arm and took me out of the tent.

Seth whined.

"That's better, drive them toward the clearing." Edward approved at Seth reading his thoughts. His body was getting tense gradually. Then there was silence only warning.

Seth's breathing was cut short… and mine too. I was too frightened to breathe when realization hit me like a wrecking ball.

Who's hurt? Who's missing? My eyes widened in pure terror. I felt cold fingers tangling into mine. I could only saw Seth few inches away from Edward's face. Their eyes were locked in concentration for one infinite second. Seth's fur sparkled as sunlight hit the bare area of Edward. I scanned the area but found nothing.

"I will never let anyone harm you, Bella." This means someone was here. Anger flushed in every cell of my body. My breathing fastened.

"Go, Seth." Edward said tightening his grip on my hand.

"Who?" I asked regretting the pitch of my voice later. I knew someone was here, but it was too late now. Anger was cursing every cell of my body. Edward could save himself. He was as good as Jasper, but Seth? He was just a fifteen year old boy… yes apart from his ridiculously huge wolf form- he was still a kid and then it doesn't count.

"Victoria. You were always right Bella. It was always Victoria." He snarled and then I saw dark imaged easing into the clearing. Here was Victoria… again. Craving for my death. Her eyes were fierier then the last time. Her long curls were shining in the sunlight. She was not alone. A young boy -maybe of my age when he was turned- was with her. His eyes were crimson; those were gleaming more than Victoria which was the absolute sign that he was a newborn.

Victoria looked back and forth in between me and Edward. Her eyes were set on Edward just for a fraction was second before returning to mine. She let out a tinkling laugh. I could compare that laugh to Jane. I still wonder how this beautiful deadly creature could laugh like a bubbly blonde.

"Ready to die, Bella?" Her chirpy voice was piercing my ears. I was not ashamed to accept that I was scared of her. My heart beat furiously, loudly, as if trying to make her target more obvious.

"Bella, go inside right now." Edward ordered. My head was so numb that his every word was hurling into my mind making it hazier. I couldn't process what he said.

An immense distance away, from the dark forest, a wolf's howl echoed the still air. I was wondering who it was? I was difficult to interpret the sound as Seth was gone.

The ruby eyed boy looked at Victoria from corner of his eyes, asking for the order.

"Riley." Edward said, in a soft pleading voice.

The boy froze. He looked at Edward with confuse expression.

"Riley, she is lying. She doesn't love you." Edward moved an inch… away from me. Riley, the boy, frowned and let out a growl.

He continued, "Listen Riley. I will not harm you. You know… she has lied to all of you; the one who are dying in the fight and you too. Why do you think that she loves you?" He waited for a minute and his eyes moved to Victoria. Her eyes were glued to mine, so were mine.

"Yes Riley. Your every confusion, every doubt is right. Her every touch and promise is fake Riley. She loved a guy James and I killed her. She knew that I will kill you too if you even try to get closer to Bella. She wants you to die. You are just a mere convenience for her, Riley."

Riley looked at Victoria in bewilderment. She tore her eyes away from mine and spoke, "No Riley. I love you and only you. I told you about their mind games before, right? He is playing with you."

Suddenly Riley was in air and he crashed the tree with a loud thud.

"Seth." My voice chocked. I was shocked to see him here. I don't want him to fight. Damn, he was just a fifteen year old kid. Riley was again in the field in fraction of an eye. They both started circling around and on the other side Edward moved an inch, moved away from me. Victoria's eyes were glued to it. I could see loathe and rage in her cold scarlet eyes. I gasped at this and I was definitely sure that Victoria heard it, even Riley heard it. From corner of my eyes I saw his smirk.

Victoria launched towards me but Edward stopped her. The fight started. The crashing and thud sounds were killing the silence of the snow covered clearing. Riley threw Seth away and I heard the bone crashing sound. He howled in pain. I know Edward could save himself, but Seth was a new phased wolf.

I saw Edward fighting Victoria all was so fast and blur that I couldn't figure out who was winning. Seth was doing every attempt to take Riley away from me. A sudden blow of wind made me shiver and then I felt cold hand covering my mouth. I knew what it was… it was my death.

I struggled to make Edward look at me, but it held me so tight that I was glued to the creature. In a blink of an eye it took me away from the tent and pushed me down. I landed on my chest and abruptly looked up to see…

"Esme?"

I was shocked to see her here… like this… with red eyes. Esme doesn't have red eyes. Shocked, terrified, frightened, confused any of this adjective could tell my state. She was looking at me hungrily. I furrowed my eyes and added, "Es- Esme wh-why are your eyes red? An-and why… why did you took me here?"

She laughed, but it was not an Esme laugh. It was bitter and cruel.

"Oh Bella I am amused at expressions right now. Look how scared you look. I wish Edward could see when I would finish sucking your blood." My eyes widened with pure terror. Her voice was different. It was not motherly. She was no more the Esme I knew. She was malicious… and dangerous. In a fraction of a second she grabbed my arm and brushed her nose on my neck and then I heard a loud thud.

I turned around and saw Esme and something rushed towards her… one more Esme? I blinked my eyes several times as I was not able to register and believe the scene in front of my eyes. There were two Esme's fighting. One Esme flew and in mid air it turned into a man and landed on his feet. He rushed towards Esme… their body collided and they stopped. Esme looked into his eyes and he too couldn't let his gaze tore away from her. The next thing that happened was beyond my imagination and believes.

They kissed.

My eyes popped open. If humans could bulge out their eyes like what happen in those kid cartoons then I was sure that mine would be dropped on the earth. They shared a passionate kiss and suddenly Esme's body stiffened. My human eyes could see that and then she kicked the man.

"You would be my soul mate, but I won't let you hurt Bella." She snarled.

Soul mate? What?

Before I could process more the man threw Esme away and rushed towards me. He grabbed me showing his fangs. I was going so numb by everything that I wouldn't mind him killing me. But death was not in my destiny. He was again thrown away.

"Esme. I won't mind killing you either and you know that. This soul mate thing means nothing to me." And after this he launched himself on Esme. She was lying under him struggling to come out from his grasp.

He then grabbed her one arm and threw it away. She yelped in an ear piercing pain. There was a sign of pain on the man's face but he continued. This time Esme kicked in his guts and he flew away. He snarled and paced toward her. My instincts kicked. I knew that Esme was going to lose this battle. Every memory of her loving me… pampering me danced in my head. She loved me more than my real mom. Damn it I loved her more than my own mom. I knew what I needed to do.

I knew how to save her.

I scanned my surrounding but couldn't found anything sharp. When then my eyes stopped to the metal thing attached to my jacket. In no time I removed my jacket from my body and cold breeze hit me cursing every bone of my torso.

I looked at the sharp metal thing. I didn't know if I could do this. I didn't know if I could cut myself deep that blood would ooze out of my hand.

A scream snapped me out of my murderous thoughts. Esme was lying on the cold snow. Her eyes were pleading that man not to kill her. Even the man's face looked terrible. If vampires could cry he would be crying at this moment. I felt weird to see them like this. There was a spark in between them... the same spark I felt in between me and… Carlisle.

I shook the thought and clutched the metal blade. I closed my eyes and pressed the metal blade on my skin. It made its way to my flesh and I felt the hot liquid making its way. Inside my heart was I was happy.

I felt someone's cold breath on my neck. I knew my end was near. I felt like the third wife who saved her tribe from vampires and now I was saving Esme from this vampire.

I opened my eyes and saw Esme fighting that man. I couldn't hear anything. Realization hit me hard- I made that cut right on my wrist. My knees felt weak. I landed on the ground and saw the scene unfolding in front of me.

He killed Esme.

"No." I screamed. Her beautiful brunette hair was laying ten foot away from her body.

Tears rolled down my eyes. I was drifting into peaceful sleep when I felt someone taking me up in the air.

Edward.

Agony was dancing over his beautiful face. He shifted me to a comfy thing and charged towards the man. He soon finished him off and the whole atmosphere was filled with the burning smell.

He again paced toward me. My head tilted and saw two burning bodies.

**A/N: Heya my lovely readers **** Howz ya all? I am really really really really sorry for late update. I was very busy with some stuff. You don't hate me right? I know you all love me. So here is one more dramatic chappie :D **

**I want to ask one more thing from all of you. Mind reading my other story too? That's a Jacob imprinting story. That story is my baby. **

**If you are on wattpad please follow and read my other different stories. I am with the same name there :)**

**So please read, follow, favorite and most importantly… REVIEW :D :D :D**

**XxGeminiGirllxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

The day was warm unusual for Forks. I was cherishing each and every moment. Something cold nuzzled on my neck making me smile. I never want this moment to end. It was me and him… It was our little world. The clearing was looking beautiful as always. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled me closer to his chest. My back was touching his marble like chest. I took his hand and tangled my fingers into it. He was sparkling like pearls sparkle when the sun of rays caress them. He was cold but he was the only one who could warm my heart.

"I love you, Isabella." He said in his manly soothing voice. If I wouldn't be in a good mood than I would have snapped at him for calling me Isabella though I love how my name rolls on his tongue. His voice was heaven to me, but I don't know why, it sounded different today… a good different.

"I love you too, Edward." I said and suddenly felt an unwelcoming feeling of regret. He sighed and tightened his arms around me. I could tell that sigh was not a happy one. I was about to ask when he said-

"I am not Edward, Isabella." Confusion and fear filled the aura. It didn't took me long to move and see-

"Carlisle." I wanted to yell at him for touching me like this but I couldn't. His topaz eyes spell bounded me. His perfect smooth pink lips were partially open showing his perfect white teeth. His face was twinkling. I could feel my lips curving and then Edward's image flashed into my mind.

"Carlisle, what are you doing? Ed-Edward… where is he?" My voice came out less furious than I intended.

"I am right here, Bella. What do you think; you will stay alive after killing my mom?" I was shocked as Edward grabbed my wrist tightly and digs his nails into it. I cried in pain and suddenly he was lying foot away from me. Carlisle was standing in front of me covering me protectively from him. Edward growled and lunged toward Carlisle but he again threw him away.

"She killed your damn wife and you are still saving her?" Edward growled. All the images of fight hurled into my mind.

"She didn't kill Esme. It was fate that was bound to happen, nonetheless. She is as innocent as you are." Carlisle snapped at him making Edward flinch.

"Do whatever you want to… I have enough of her. I am leaving." He stated it as a matter-of-fact.

"No… No… Edward… Please don't go." By the time of their fight I was crying. I managed to say this in between my sobs.

Suddenly I felt the Earth moving. I was shaking violently.

"Bella… Bella." I heard Carlisle's soothing voice. The earthquake was not coming to a stop and then the Earth started splitting. I stumbled and fell into the crack.

Everything was dark. I squeezed my eyes and opened them to see his face-

"Bella, what happened? A bad dream?" Carlisle said.

Dream? What? A dream? I was panting heavily and sweat drops were drooling over my face. I scanned my surroundings. I was in a tent and was lying under my sleeping beg. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled. Realization hit me like a wrecking ball. I was in Cullen's hospital room- which they say it generally. I blushed and let my head down just to tilt up after hearing a cough.

Edward… angry Edward.

"Ed-Edward, I –I am sorry." I know the cause of his pain and anger. I know how much he loved Esme. She was her mother… was. It hurt me a lot than I could explain in words.

"Shut up, Bella. What are you even expecting from me to say or to do?" He hissed. That hurts. I know that was my fault… partial fault. I was totally not responsible for it. I had to tell me about the man and their talks and the kiss too. Would he even believe me that her mom kissed… someone else? Maybe this would be his faith test on me. My heart sank. I was mustering up courage to tell him all that.

"I just want you to explain it, Edward. I was kidnapped."

"Explain? What do you want to explain, Bella? That what a stubborn bitch you are."

I was bewildered to hear such words from Edward. He never spoke to anyone like this… never even to Jake. He hated Jake with core of his heart, but never said anything with such disgust. I was flabbergasted. All the words and thought were stuck to my throat. I knew I was hysterically crying because Alice came inside and wiped them away. She hissed at Edward.

"Edward." Carlisle yelled at him and did something unexpected- he slapped Edward. Edward rumbled, but didn't say anything to him.

"How could you even say that, Edward?" Alice snapped at him.

"Stay out of it." Edward yelled. I could feel the tension rising up between them.

"Alice, Carlisle… go out, please and no more arguments." I said and Alice sighed, but nodded and they both exited the tent. All the time I managed to not look at Carlisle. He looked in same pain as was I. I t was just me, Edward and tension. I knew this was not going to be good, but I had to remain pretty strong for it.

"Edward that was not my fault; I am very upset. I love Esme too." I said wiping off tears.

"You are the cause of her death Bella. You killed my mother." Edward's velvety soft voice was piercing my ears today. Every pain of this world was nothing in comparison to this pain he was giving me. His topaz eyes were boring into mine. I wanted to tell him that I didn't kill his mother. How could I kill a vampire? I was just a vulnerable human. I tried to save her. I didn't try to kill her. He tightens his grip on my hands. I was scared. I was scared of him. This was unbelievable… but this is the truth. I was scared of my love.

"I… I di-didn't killed her, Edward. How could I? I ran there to save her."

"Save her? He shouted at me throwing his hands in the air. "How the hell you were saving her, Bella? I told you not to leave this bloody hell place, but you are so stubborn. Your stubbornness caused her death Bella." My heart twitched and pain cursed it. Yes, I left the place, but I was practically kidnapped.

"Ed- Edward… I am sorry." I wanted to speak more but I couldn't. Every thought, every word was tangled. His grip loosened from my hands. He didn't say anything and started to walk away with human speed. Shiver jolted down my spine. The fear of losing him assaulted me… again.

I ran towards him stumbling and falling but he didn't stop. "Edward, wait. Talk to me at least. Let me explain please, Edward." I blurted out. He stopped but didn't move to face me. I knew that I had hurt him but this was not my fault. He should know the truth; the truth of the death of Esme.

"Bella, everything is over. You had given me immense pain. I hate the moment when I fell for you… I hate the moment when I kissed you… I hate the moment when Esme called you her daughter… I hate every bit of our relationship." He retorted. My eyes widened with shock. His every word was venom coated. My eyes blurred. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He moved and our eyes met but he didn't come to wipe of my tears. His eyes were cold and emotionless. "Bella, everything is over now. We both are against nature and you saw what happened. You cheated me with that mutt. I know I left you in a miserable condition but that was for your good. I ignored that you love him too but what now? You kissed him when I am here for you? You stood there to see the fight. Congrats you had your entertainment on the cost of my mother's death." I was too stunned to reply. He moved in inhuman speed and groped my hands and added, "If you weren't out there, I would have saved Esme. I hate you Bella… I hate you."

There was nothing much left to say. He left the tent with an inhuman speed, leaving me vulnerable… again. This time I didn't stop him. He was wrong… again. "Edward Cullen you are wrong." I cried out loud.

I saw everyone rushing into the tent. I didn't realize I fell, but I felt two cold arms making me stand. It was Carlisle. I gazed into his eyes. He was in pain… just like me. He would too hate me. I killed his wife.

"I killed your wife, Carlisle. I don't deserve to live." I murmured. He said something that my mind couldn't register. I saw him taking me up in bridal style before blacking out.

**A/N: So lovelieszzzz…. Here is your chappie no 4 :D Yayyy, I updated it fast. Didn't i? :o So as a reward give me lots of reviews :D Hehe I am soooooo greedyyy…. :D **

**Well seriously guys, do tell me how this story is going so far. I really need your precious reviews to stay motivated. You know, I really don't want to drop this story in between **** I don't know if you are pleased with it or not. So if you like it then please review and I am really sorry for all the mistakes. English is not my first language.**

**So enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Waking up in middle of night and screaming had become a kind of routine in my life. It's been a week since Edward had left me and here I was standing in middle of forest… again. The difference was there would be no Laurent or any other vampire waiting for me except Cullen's and that was killing me. I was walking in search of something, but what I was yet to discover.

My mind was numb. I knew if any nomad Vampire would try to kill me I won't plead to free me. I wanted to die and I was very much sure about it.

I scanned my surroundings and I wasn't sure what I was doing here. I again felt like a zombie, a masochistic. I would have gone straight down to La Push, but I can't… maybe I don't want to. Since he had imprinted on Leah, she had become a kind of walking death for me. She hates me and this was not a secret and now Jacob has had to stay away from me no matter what how much he wants to be near me. Down in La Push I don't have anything left. They live in happy family and I have no family except Charlie who was now much busier than ever. He maybe was tired of taking care of me.

Deep down my head there was tiny teeny bit of noise telling me that Edward was not 'the one', but it was mauled by the feeling of hole in me. It was the hole which could never be repaired.

"What are you doing here?" I was snapped out of my trance by a familiar sweet manly voice. I didn't turn around. I knew who it was. I kept walking, but slowly.

In a fraction of second he grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled regretting it later.

"It is not safe here, Bella." He said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I don't want to be safe." I said almost at the surge of breaking down.

"I can't let you die." He said it so intensely that I was bound to look into his eyes. His beautiful face was just inches away from me. He caressed my cheek with his cold fingers and kissed my forehead.

I shuddered at the feeling. I know it was wrong, but why the hell I was feeling this? My mind was so cloudy that any moment I was going to fall.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I asked him in a mere whisper.

"I don't know." He said taking my hand. He sat on the wet floor and patted at the area beside him. I followed his instructions like a zombie.

I felt the wave of calm and a sense of ease washed through me. I laughed bitterly knowing who was doing this. Why don't these people just let me be alone? Why don't they stop playing with my emotions?

"Why?" I blurted out at him. I furiously stood up and started to walk away from him. Tears stared rolling down my eyes. I couldn't let these people to decide my fate.

"Wait. What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't want Jasper's powers to make myself calm." I said in between my gritted teeth.

"Jasper? What? Isabella Jasper is not here." He said never letting go my hand. Anger flushed through me.

"Now you started lying too Carlisle?" I looked into his eyes and regretted saying it. He was in pain… just like me. I could see myself in his eyes.

"I am not lying. Jasper is not here and except me and you no one is here." He said. I searched his face for some lie but couldn't found it. He was saying the truth. I don't know when this happened and why this was happening? I could feel that he was not lying.

Frustrated… I was frustrated.

"Come with me Bella. Let's talk." He said taking my hand again.

I sat down beside him. I was looking at nowhere just trying to figure out what had I done that I was getting all this. His cold hand cupped my hand and he started making circles with his hand.

"I killed your wife Carlisle. Why don't you kill me? You know… blood for blood and life for life?" I felt Carlisle stiffened.

He sighed and said, "Bella you didn't kill her. It was bound to happen."

"Edward said he could have saved Esme if I would not be there." I said in between my sobs.

"He is angry Bella. He has lost her mother. I am sure he didn't mean any word he said before."

"Carlisle may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why are you not angry with me? You look in pain, but you are not angry." I said not breaking our eye gaze.

"Because Bella it was not your fault and something happened in Vampire world after two thousand years. No one was ready and now it is kind of a curse." He said telling me yet saving every detail from me.

"And what is that?"

"This is not the right time Bella. I will tell you everything." He assured me. I don't know why but my heart missed a beat when he kissed my forehead. The kiss he gave was not fatherly. I was in daze just by his simple touch.

"I want to go home Carlisle." I said before I could get myself embarrassed. His mere touches were making my heartbeat run per mile a second. I was feeling guilty as if I had cheated on Edward. I stood up but before I could take a step he stopped me.

"I want to know what happened when you were kidnapped." Damn, his voice was even soothing me more. I wanted to run away but I couldn't. I again sat down, but this time in front of him. His knees were touching mine and strangely I was feeling warm.

"I am afraid, you won't like it." I said knowing that if I would tell him the truth he would break down. He loved Esme with all his heart.

He said something which sounded like 'I am afraid of losing you' which I tend to ignore, because I was a human and humans doesn't have super hearing.

"Say it, Bella."

"Okay, so I want you to be open minded alright?" I said. I don't know why but I really wanted to comfort him. I wanted to snuggle into his arms and kiss him.

Woah wait.

From where the hell is this coming from?

I shuddered a this thought when Carlisle spoke, "Is this that bad?" He mistook my shuddering with something else.

How could I tell him that I was shuddering because I want his juicy lips on mine? Shit, not again.

"I will say it in short. I was kidnapped by Esme who was not exactly Esme. The Esme who kidnapped me had red eyes, maybe that vampire has that kind of power in which you can clone someone else or whatever. And when she was about to kill me the real Esme came and she saved me. But they both had fight in which the red eyed Esme turned into a man… and… a-and… okay… in which Esme kissed the man. He killed Esme and then maybe Edward killed the man." I blurted out everything so fast that I could not even imagine how fast I was speaking.

As soon as I finished every image of that day danced in my head, uncontrollable tears were dripping from my eyes. Carlisle sighed and pushed me towards himself. I didn't stop him… I didn't want to stop him. I was straddling against him. It felt so right that every thought of Edward flew away. The only thing that mattered foe me that time was snuggling more into his arms. The hole in my heart disappeared. He placed his finger under my chin and forced me to look up. I obeyed him like a perfect spell bounded person. Our faces were so close that I could feel his cold breathes.

He brushed his lips to mine and suddenly I felt current in my body.

"I won't regret doing this, Isabella. Please may I?" I know what he was asking for. I know what was going to happen. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. His cent was breathtaking. He smelt of mint and rose. I was drowning. He had spell bounded me.

I didn't reply with words. He got his answer when I placed my lips onto his tasting the most delicious thing of my life.

**A/N: So lovelies, here goes your fifth chappie. I really hope you like my story. I really want to you people to do constructive criticism for this story. I am really sorry for the mistakes as English is not my first language. I also want to thank all the people for supporting me. Thanks for all your reviews and follows and favorites. That means a lot :) Please review if you like this story :)**

**XxGeminiGirllxX**


End file.
